eden_eternalfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Spade
Informazioni di Base Le spade sono le armi bianche di convenzione, maneggiabili con una mano. *Armi preferite per i Blade Dancers *Le spade sono catalogate come armi slash. *Possono essere brandite in due, o equipaggiata con un'altra arma possibile da brandire in due. *Ha un rateo di velocita di 1.6s per attacco base. Lista Spade Normali Craftable Sword List } x1 x1 x10 |- | | | 55 | 5019 | 4266 | STR +29 AGI +44 LCK +15 | | - | Craftando | Volcanic Steel x65 x7 x7 |- | | | 55 | 5019 | 4266 | STR +29 AGI +44 LCK +15 | | - | Craftando | Volcanic Steel x65 x7 x7 |- | | | 55 | 5855 | 4977 | STR +29 AGI +51 LCK +22 | | 75 | Craftando Droppata | Chino (Trial: Veninfang) x1 x1 x20 |- | | | 55 | 5855 | 4977 | STR +29 AGI +51 LCK +22 | | 75 | Craftando Droppata | Gun-RX79 (Trial: Shale Cavern) x1 x1 x20 |- | | | 60 | 5733 | 4873 | STR +31 AGI +47 LCK +16 | | - | Craftando | Obsidian Steel x70 x7 x7 |- | | | 60 | 5733 | 4873 | STR +31 AGI +47 LCK +16 | | - | Craftando | Obsidian Steel x70 x7 x7 |- | | | 60 | 6689 | 5685 | STR +31 AGI +54 LCK +23 | | 75 | Craftando Droppata | Guillaume (Trial: Morticora) x1 x1 x30 |- | | | 60 | 6689 | 5685 | STR +31 AGI +54 LCK +23 | | 75 | Craft/Drop | Robin (Trial: Manor) x1 x1 x30 |- | | | 65 | 6952 | 5909 | STR +35 AGI +53 LCK +18 | | - | Craftando | Ice Storm Platinum x 75 x8 x8 |- | | | 65 | 6952 | 5909 | STR +35 AGI +53 LCK +18 | | - | Craftando | Ice Storm Platinum x 75 x8 x8 |- | | | 65 | 8111 | 6894 | STR +35 AGI +61 LCK +26 | | 75 | Craftando Droppata | Garson (Trial: Malice Palace) x1 x1 x30 |- | | | 65 | 8111 | 6894 | STR +35 AGI +61 LCK +26 | | 75 | Craftando Droppata | Anderli (Trial: Slain) x1 x1 x30 |- | | | 65 | 9246 | 7859 | STR +38 AGI +67 LCK +29 | | 75 | Craftando Droppata | May be dropped by Acilino in (Trial: Branda Root). May be dropped by Oisadar in Shiver Peak. Can be purchased with Crystal Cross Medals. Gather from Eden Glen Energy Field or Eden Peak Energy Field. Can be purchased with Expeditionary Emblems. A fame item sold by Arcanum Association. |- | | | 70 | 8092 | 6878 | STR +39 AGI +59 LCK +20 | | - | Craftando | Fire Platinum x80 x8 x8 |- | | | 70 | 8092 | 6878 | STR +39 AGI +59 LCK +20 | | - | Craftando | Fire Platinum x80 x8 x8 |- | | | 70 | 9818 | 8346 | STR +39 AGI +68 LCK +29 | | - | Cratando Trial | Tienro (Trial: Skleros's Ice Abyss) x1 x1 x30 |- | | | 70 | 9818 | 8346 | STR +39 AGI +68 LCK +29 | | - | Craftando Trial | MacDougal (Trial: Basel Border) x1 x1 x30 |- | | | 75 | 9475 | 8054 | STR +43 AGI +65 LCK +22 | | - | Craftando | Golden rock ore x85 |- | | | 75 | 9475 | 8054 | STR +43 AGI +65 LCK +22 | | - | Craftando | Golden rock ore x85 |- | | | 75 | 11054 | 9396 | STR +43 AGI +75 LCK +32 | | - | Craftando Trial | Bayin (Trial: Gristle Prison) x1 x1 x30 |- | | | 75 | 11054 | 9396 | STR +43 AGI +75 LCK +32 | | - | Craftando Trial | Yuhidor (Trial: Colossal Cauldron) x1 x1 x30 |- | | | 75 | 13429 | 11415 | STR +44 AGI +77 LCK +33 | | 75 | Awakened Weapon | (costs: 2250g) Kill 30 guns in cauldronT Collect: (drops from blisterbreeze (guildboss SV)) Collect: 5x (drops from Maul (DD)) Collect: 5x (drops from Corken (DD)) Collect (6800 CCM) Make bp (418g 36k amber eye fame) Eagle Eye Aurora (70 sword) 25 Psionic Suiyu (mined with Dragonscale gloves 4500 battle merits (DR seller)) 275g Needs sword: |}